Consumers often desire to deliver pleasant fragrances during and/or after application of a product. Such fragrances often contain perfume oils and/or other odoriferous materials that provide a scent for a limited period of time. It is also not uncommon to include a solvent for solubilizing the perfumes oils and/or other odoriferous materials. At times, such solvents may be incompatible with other ingredients that may provide a benefit to the consumer. While dispensers that contain separate chambers for separating incompatible ingredients may exist, such dispensers may not be suitable for application in a fine fragrance context. Thus, there exists a need for dispensers that can keep some incompatible ingredients separate while delivering a suitable experience to the consumer.